Adam's Friend
by iluvparker
Summary: A new lab tech has shown up in New York city to be Adam's student of sorts. Can he teach her more than just the way around the lab? Adam/OC I did not mean to imply sex before and this story has nothing to do with that. The T is just for future violence.
1. Chapter 1

First day on a new job is the day that you make your first impression and they decide whether you are a keeper or not. First days make me nervous, more nervous than I am on first dates. If you screw up on a first date you can just move on to the next guy, but to screw up on your first day at a new job means you have to start the terrible search for a new one all over again. The mere thought made my stomach turn.

I walked through the front doors and showed security my identification. I then made it upstairs to the crime lab where I was to locate Detective Mac Taylor. Lucky for me he was sitting in his office, however he was on the phone and it was a rather heated conversation to say the least.

I stood there awkwardly until he hung up the phone and addressed me, "Can I help you miss?"

Miss. It wasn't the first time someone had called me that and I suspect it is because of how young I look. Oh hell I am young. Only twenty-six and to him I probably seem like a child. "Yes, I'm the new lab tech, Silvana Lynn Roberts."

"Right, yes, I've been expecting you Miss Roberts."

"Oh you can call me Silver, everyone does."

"Ok, Silver, you will be working under the careful eye of one of our other lab techs for the first two weeks. It's just a formality to make sure you know your way around the equipment and stuff. From your resume, however, I can see that you are very good at what you do. May I ask why you chose to start working at our lab?"

"Well, Detective Taylor, your lab has an excellent reputation and I've always wanted to live in New York. I needed a change of scenery."

"Call me Mac. I'm very glad you are a part of our team now and very sorry for the people that lost you."

"They aren't so sorry."

"Did you leave on bad terms? Your former boss gave me a very good recommendation for you when I called."

"Oh no it's nothing like that. I just have an unusual way of doing things."

"Well then you and Adam are going to make a great team. I will take you to him now and he can show you around."

"Excellent." Wow way to go Silver, you already told him you're a lunatic basically! I've ruined my chances of working here and now my palms are all sweaty and I'm going to make a terrible impression with this Adam guy.

Mac led me to a room with glass walls that was filled with computers. All of the latest technology from what I could tell. Inside was an average height man with brown hair. His back was to us as he was dancing around in front of his computer screen. It was hilarious and I couldn't help but laugh. Mac opened the door and cleared his throat.

Adam spun around and instantly turned bright red when he saw that his boss was standing there with me. He stammered out, "Boss, um…I was just…the trace you gave me was acrylic blue paint."

"So that is the reason for your celebratory dance?"

"Yes, sir. Um…who is this?" He was obviously a very unique man.

"This is the new lab tech I told you about last week. You're going to be showing her how things run around here for the next two weeks."

"Right…remember now…you said it was very important."

He was still embarrassed that we caught him dancing and so was stuttering and sort of rambling on. I interrupted, "I'm Silvana Roberts. You must be Adam." I stuck out my hand.

"Yes, Adam Ross. Nice to meet you, um, Silvana."

"Call me Silver." I flashed him a winning charm smile.

**Adam's POV**

Oh no this hot girl walked in on me dancing! I am such an idiot! Now she isn't going to want to work with me. She must think I'm a freak! Now I'm all nervous and stuttering and that's making it much worse.

Silver is extremely attractive though. As she stood next to Mac I noticed that she has dirty blonde hair with just a strand of pink in it. She has the prettiest brown eyes with flakes of gold in them that made them sparkle. Her wardrobe of the day consists of dark flare jeans and a deep purple short sleeve button up shirt with those ruffle things. She also had a black thick wristband which was slightly twisted and I can see a little bit of script on the inside. I wonder what that's all about.

**Silver's POV**

This Adam has been staring at me with his clear blue eyes for the longest time. Is he even listening to Mac? I must admit he is attractive though and that blue shirt he is wearing really brings out his eyes. Too bad I have a boyfriend though.

"So Adam can you show Silver around?" asked Mac.

"Er…yeah I would…like that." He is still stammering.

Mac left and I addressed Adam, "Are you usually this nervous around women? Or is it just the fact that your boss walked in on you doing your happy dance?" I laughed.

"Oh it's just…no…you must think…I'm not usually like this."

"Well once we are more acquainted with each other it will probably stop. It happens to me sometimes too and I find that only time helps."

"How are you so calm around Mac then?"

"Honestly I was faking the whole thing. He makes me nervous with how serious he is all the time. Is he always like that?"

"Yeah, um…it's scary how serious he is sometimes."

"Yeah, he erm…seems like he can be that way."

"Nice guy though…and real good at his job."

"I've heard good things about him." Moving on from the awkwardness now. "So how about that tour I was promised?"

"Right. Follow me." He walked out of the computer room and down the hall. We walked into another room with a lot of equipment that I recognized. There was a short, blonde, woman in here with a blonde, man who was only slightly taller than her.

"Hey Adam! Oh and Adam's friend," said the man.

"Hey Danny, Lindsey, this is Silver. She's the new lab tech."

"Oh well nice to meet you, Silver. I'm Lindsey and this is my husband, Danny."

"It's nice to meet you both too. So you're married and you work in the lab together? That's so sweet." I've never met two CSI's who were married and worked together before.

Danny laughed, "Yeah, we met through work. Didn't we, Montana?" He put an arm around Lindsey.

"You haven't called me that in a long time, Messer, but yes we did." Lindsey had a huge smile on her face and it was obvious how happy she was with the arrangement.

"That's sweet. Any kids?"

"We have one daughter, Lucy." Danny got a picture out of his wallet. The little girl had blonde hair and her daddy's blue eyes and she was adorable.

"She is so cute and looks a lot like her daddy. You must be proud of her."

"She's our pride and joy," said Lindsey. "Definitely a daddy's girl though."

"Oh no doubt about it. It was nice meeting you Silver, but we really must get back to this mystery trace. Maybe we'll get together for lunch though."

"That would be nice. Good luck with the mystery trace guys."

Adam and I went out into the hall and continued to the next room in the tour. On the way there he said, "Well they sure seemed to like you."

"Yeah I guess and they were just so cute. Lucy looked absolutely adorable."

"You weren't nervous around them?"

"Surprisingly not. Something about them made it easy to talk to them."

The next room held a woman with very large, curly, brown hair in it. She was looking through a microscope at who knows what. She looked up at us and smiled.

"Hi Adam and you must be Silvana."

"Call me Silver." I shook her hand.

"I'm Stella Bonasera, another CSI among the many around here."

"Yeah there are a few running around I suppose." I laughed.

"So is Adam giving you a good tour of the place?"

"Yes he is doing a very good job."

"I'm glad to hear that. If you will excuse me though, I must get back to this evidence."

"Nice to meet you," I said as we walked out the door.

Next stop is the morgue. I don't mind morgues oddly enough and I feel just as comfortable in them as I do in any other room. That's not saying much.

"Hey Sid, Hawkes."

"Hi Adam. Who is your friend?" asked the older of the two medical examiners.

"This is Silver, she's the new lab tech. I'm giving her a tour of the place."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Silver. I would shake your hand, but mine are covered in blood. I just finished an autopsy."

"Mine however are perfectly clean. I'm Sid by the way and that's Hawkes." He shook my hand and Hawkes offered a smile.

"Nice to meet you. I find your job fascinating, though I would never be able to do it myself."

"Oh well thank you. Some people are utterly disgusted with what I do and it is refreshing to meet someone who is not repulsed by the mere idea."

I laughed.

"Speaking of your job, Sid, you really should get back to it."

"Right you are Hawkes. We shall speak again sometime soon though Silver."

"Ok, nice to meet you guys!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So, boss, what now?"

"I'm not your boss."

"Ok, Adam, what now? Are you happy?"

"I wasn't unhappy I was just…. Now we go back to the computers. Are you already familiar with all of the equipment?"

"I sure am." I flashed him another smile. Something about him makes me smile a lot. He probably thinks I'm crazy.

"Good." We reached the computer room. "Usually I just follow some leads that Mac or one of the other CSI's gives me. Right now we don't have a fresh case though so I need to catch up on some paperwork…and I guess show you how to do it."

"Ugh I hate the paperwork part of the job."

Adam laughed, not just a nervous laugh either but a genuine one, "Everyone does."

He showed me all of the paperwork that must be done and how they do it in New York. Turns out it's the same as the last lab I was in.

"So is today what you would consider a pretty, um… chill day?"

"Yeah it's usually more, um…hectic."

"I work best in chaos. What about you?"

"I like it when people aren't breathing down my neck for information. Chaotic or not I hate that."

"So do I. So what do you like to do outside of the lab?" I was bored and he was just typing so I might as well ask questions.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Well if we're going to be working together I'd like to know more about you. Last place I worked at I had a sort of partner I guess you can call him. I was there for a year and didn't learn a single thing about the guy. He was really private though and secretly hated my guts."

"That could contribute a bit. Outside of the lab I like to chill in my apartment and… play hockey. What about you?"

"Well I like to get some friends together and we do things, but when I'm not doing that I read in my apartment. I'm quite the bookworm. Do you like music?"

"Who doesn't like music?"

"Old, crazy people."

"Yeah that's true and yes I like music."

"Favorite band?"

"There are so many to choose from. Right now I really like Simple Plan and Good Charlotte and Theory of a Deadman. What about you?"

"Same! Favorite song by each?"

"Simple Plan is I'm Just a Kid, Good Charlotte is of course The Anthem, and Theory of a Deadman is a toss up between By the Way and I Hate My Life."

"How did you get a hold of my playlist? Those are my favorites too!" I laughed. I'm fairly certain I just found my new best friend.

"Are you serious? Ok what about favorite artist?"

"I really like Ke$ha. Don't get me wrong she's a total freak, but her music is amazing."

"You're not a Lady Gaga fan too, are you?"

"No, no that is a little too much freak for me. Do you like her?"

"No, I just know that she is weird and you said you liked Ke$ha so I had to make sure you weren't a Gaga fan."

"Lucky for you I am not. You have potential of being my new little buddy though. Name three random things about yourself."

"I'm not sure exactly what you mean."

"I'll go first. Ok, my name means forest, my favorite color is red, and I tend to choke on Cheerios."

Adam laughed, "Well, my name means earth, my favorite color is also red, and I tend to trip going up stairs."

"Oh no you don't trip you are testing gravity. By the bruise on your arm I can see it still works."

"Choking on Cheerios? Toddlers eat those." We were both laughing at that point.

"So are you from around here?"

"No, I used to live in Arizona. Where are you from?"

"Well before I moved here I was in L.A., but originally I'm from a small town in Kansas."

"You went from a small town to a huge city. You must be crazy."

"Yes I am obviously the crazy one of us two, Mr. Dancer."

"Good point. So I take it your folks don't live in the city?"

"No my mom is back in Kansas."

"Dad?"

"Never met him. What about your folks?"

"My mom died when I was in high school and my dad is probably still in Arizona."

"Probably?"

"I haven't spoken to him since the day they hauled him off to jail. So what's your mom like?"

"She's ok. Not the nicest person ever, but she raised me on her own so it was probably stressful. I didn't help to much with her stress level though."

"What does she do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like her job, what does she do?"

"My mom is a prostitute, though she might have gotten a different job since I moved out."

"Sorry I asked."

"It's fine. What was your mom like?"

"She was the sweetest woman." He laughed, "My grandmother always told me that if I ever find a woman as unique and nice as my mother to drop everything else and be with her. I lived with her after my mom died and my dad went to prison."

"She sounds very sweet. Do you mind me asking why your dad was in prison?"

"He was a bully, that's all I'll say."

"I understand. Some people aren't as open about the shitty things life throws at them as me. Sometimes I don't know when to shut up."

Adam laughed, "So I noticed."

I laughed too, "So you got a girlfriend? Or boyfriend? I don't judge?"

"I do not have a girlfriend or boyfriend. Do I come off as homosexual?"

"No, but like I said I don't judge."

"What about you? Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend? I don't judge."

"I have a boyfriend actually. His name is Nate and he plays basketball."

"Oh are you a basketball fan?"

"Not at all. Are you?"

"No, the only sport I like is hockey."

"Same here, I love to watch hockey and I used to play a little bit."

"Really?"

"Yeah and I was pretty good too."

"I bet you were."

"Hey Adam?"

"Yeah."

"You aren't stuttering anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

**Adam's POV**

The next two weeks flashed by and it felt like only seconds had passed since I first met her. We quickly became good friends which is very strange for me. It's incredibly difficult for me to wrap my head around the idea that an awesome girl like Silver would ever want to spend time with me. We have a whole lot in common though. We love the same music, movies, and food, the only thing we don't have in common is my love of video games.

I've noticed a lot of things about Silver in the little time I have known her. She is always chewing gum, because she's says without it she 'would never stop talking and start focusing'. Silver also works by a practical system, but it seems that if she doesn't work in the same order she can't work as quickly and loses her unique ability to predict the results, which are always right. She is very precise and specific in her work, but not her everyday speech, which is a fantastic quality to have.

Right now she is sitting at a computer doing the necessary paperwork. I glanced over and noticed that the pile of folders next to her was slightly crooked and looked as though with one more bump it would fall.

"Silver the files next to you are lopsided." She glanced over at them and immediately straightened them into a perfect pile.

"Thank you." She looked up slightly confused and somewhat knowingly, "Why did you notice that?"

I looked down not being able to make eye contact, "I have OCD."

"Same here and your collar is messed up and it has been bothering me all day."

"I'm sorry. I know how frustrating it is when things aren't how they are supposed to be. I didn't know you had OCD though." I fixed my shirt.

"Well it's not like I go around advertising it. I'm surprised you haven't noticed the pattern to my work or that I chew gum in a pattern."

"I noticed I just didn't think anything of it."

"Or you were to shy to say anything."

"Well yeah that was a contributing factor."

We worked for another hour or so before I found the confidence to ask, "So if you don't like basketball why are you with Nate? You've said several times that he is obsessed with it, but you don't like the sport at all."

"That's a legitimate question I suppose." She continued typing and wouldn't look at me when she said, "Nate is a really sweet guy and nice to me and I really like him. I'm obsessed with reading and he doesn't complain. Therefore I can't complain about basketball, plus that's what got him into college so it has actually helped him a lot."

"Oh yeah that makes sense."

"Why don't you have a girlfriend? Not that everyone needs to be in a relationship constantly, but just the fact that you aren't leaves me wondering if some girl broke your heart or something." She still wasn't looking at me.

"Girls aren't interested in me. I'm just a geeky lab tech." I stared at my computer screen. If she wasn't going to look at me I wouldn't look at her.

"Adam, you're adorable and I'm sure that girls do look at you, but the problem is that you don't look back. You think that you are just the geeky lab tech, but you aren't."

"Really? Girl's look at me? You aren't looking at me right now."

"Sweetie, I don't mean that they literally look at you all the time, but that they see you as someone they could potentially date. You need more confidence in yourself."

"Easy for you to say. You seem to have all the confidence in the world. Oh and sweetie?"

"Sorry I have a habit of calling people that and I do not have all the confidence in the world. It's just that once I feel comfortable somewhere I come out of my shell and for some reason the instant I met you I was out. We have a lot in common and I find comfort in that. You don't seem to have a problem with being yourself around me."

"No, but that's because we like the same things and it's easy to express yourself when someone else is doing the same thing."

"So find a girl that likes the same things as you."

"How many girls do you know, besides yourself, that like the same music and movies as me?"

"Well I'm not the best person to ask, sweetie, because I mostly hang out with guys. I have one friend that's a girl."

"Again with the sweetie?" No one has called me that in years.

"I'm sorry, does it bother you?"

"No I'm just not used to it." Her not looking at me is really bugging me. "Why won't you look at me? Did I do something?"

"What? Oh no not at all! It's just I'm in the paperwork groove and I'm afraid that if I stop it won't come back. I'm real sorry." She finally looked at me.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that."

"I would've asked the same thing if I was in your shoes, sweetheart."

"Just so you know I actually kind of like the pet names."

"I'm glad because there is really nothing I can do to stop it."

No Silver I don't think you understand just how much I like them. It is unnatural for me to feel this way for someone else. I want to jump over there and kiss her and hold her close, but at the same time I'm afraid of her and what she can do to me. She has the ability to rip my heart out, tear it into pieces, and stomp it to a pulp. I've only known this woman for two weeks. I can't feel so strongly towards her. She has a basketball star boyfriend and she is probably going to marry him and pop out little all star babies anyways. She will never return my feelings.

I feel rejected now. Nothing even happened, but I feel like she already shot me down. This is just too weird.

"Adam, snap out of it!" The sound of her voice caused me to focus again.

"Were you saying something?"

"Yeah and you just sat there and stared at me."

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked if you had a favorite pet name. Nate's is babe."

I don't want to think about the gross cutsie stuff you do with your boyfriend, but I do want this conversation to continue so I'll play along. "Well what are my options?"

"Well I've called people sweetie, sweetheart, honey, baby, babe, and sugar. So I guess those are your options." When she was listing the names she counted them on her fingers. It was cute.

"I like sweetie, but any of those are fine." I could feel myself blush.

"Don't be embarrassed. Which one is your least favorite?"

"Babe."

"Yeah that's my least favorite too. Sweetie is by far the best. You have excellent taste in pet names, Ross." She gave me a high five.

I smile at the sound of my last name coming from her lips. We went back to our work and finished for the day.

"Do you have any plans for tonight, Silver?"

"Nate is taking me to dinner and a movie. What about you?"

"Take-out and Xbox."

"Time alone is fun too. Sometimes I shut myself in my apartment for days, but that's a conversation for another day. I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie." With that she left. What did she mean by 'a conversation for another day'?

_**A/N: A sort of insight into Adam's mind here and perhaps there are more secrets about Silver that he needs to know.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Silver's POV**

The next day I walked into the lab and I had my iPod in. I was jamming to Fall Out Boy when Mac walked up to me.

"Silver, I have to turn in physicals from everyone in the lab tomorrow."

"I gave you mine before you hired me, didn't I?"

"Yes, but there is one more form that you need to fill out with me."

"Oh ok, do you want to do it now?"

"No I have to get to a scene, but at the end of the day swing by my office."

"Sure thing Mac."

We both went our separate ways. I entered the computer room and found Adam in front of his usual monitor.

"Buenos dias, chico!"

"Buenos dias. Como estas?"

"Bien. Y tu?"

"Bien. I don't know enough Spanish to continue."

I laughed, "Good because I don't either. What do you know about this physical thing we have to fill out with Mac?"

"Well since you are new here you have to go in his office and he asks you a bunch of questions that are on this form. Once a year he has to do this and next year you won't have to do the whole thing. Every year you just have to update it."

"What does he ask?"

"Just if you have any medical or mental conditions. Are you on medications and things like that."

"And if I do can I get fired?"

"No. I suppose if you go off your meds you could get fired, but only if you endanger others by doing so. Do you have something that you think you could get fired for?"

"No, I was just curious is all."

"Does this have to do with what you said yesterday?"

"You're going to have to be more specific, sweetie."

"You said that sometimes you lock yourself in your apartment for days, and then you said that was a conversation for another day."

"Oh that…"

"You don't have to tell me I was just curious is all."

"I'm bipolar. I used to go off my meds every once in awhile, but I haven't done that since like two years ago in L.A."

"Oh I see and you think you could get fired for that?"

"No I just didn't know about the form so I was just asking."

"As long as you can handle it than its fine."

"Yeah I totally have it under control." Finally.

"Ok good. So this morning Danny brought in that smashed iPod over there and he needs someone to recover what was on it. He said that they found it next to the victim."

"I love this part of the job." I smiled and got to work on it.

The day went by in a rush. There had been a quadruple homicide and there was a ton of trace to get through and the iPod proved to be more difficult than it first appeared. I finished almost all of the trace that was thrown my way and took a break to go talk to Mac. I would be working late tonight for sure.

I knocked on the glass door and went in, "Hey Mac, I was just wondering if I could go ahead and fill out that form? I'm waiting on some results right now."

"Right, yes, have a seat."

"So what is this form for exactly?"

"Every year I just have to send in the physicals so they can make sure everyone here is good to go."

"Oh ok."

"Alright, full name?"

"Like full legal name?"

"What is on your birth certificate?"

"Silvana Lynn Azalea Roberts"

"Very pretty." I smirked, I know I did. "Country of origin?"

"Ancestry or where I was born?"

"Where were you born?"

"France, but I'm a legal citizen. Have been since I was six months old."

"Last residence?"

"Las Angeles, California. Do you need a full address?"

"No that will do. Mother's maiden name?"

"Is this like a background check on me?"

"It's for both the physical and security matters. Since 9/11 New York is really cracking down on security, even at the lab."

"Roberts."

"Father's last name?"

"I wish I knew that myself."

"You don't know who your father is?"

"No and before you ask it is not on my birth certificate."

"Ok that shouldn't be a problem. Been out of the country within the past five years?"

"No."

"Any physical conditions?"

"I'm good in that area."

"Any mental conditions?"

"I'm bipolar and I have OCD."

"Are you on medications for these conditions?"

"I take mood stabilizers for the bipolar disorder and SSRIs for the OCD."

"Are these long-term drugs?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been taking them?"

"These specific drugs or how long have I been taking medication for my conditions?"

"The second one."

"Eight years."

"Have you ever gone off your meds?"

"Yes."

"What happened when you did this?"

"What do you mean exactly?"

"The repercussions of you going off the drugs. Were you hospitalized or anything like that?"

"Once I was taken to a mental rehabilitation center."

"How many times have you gone off your meds?"

"Twice and the last time was over two years ago."

"Why did you need to go to this mental rehabilitation center?"

"I became extremely depressed and I was placed on suicide watch."

"Was the depression due to being bipolar or OCD?"

"Bipolar."

"Ok that's all I need. Your form was by far the most interesting I have ever filled out. The last questions might have seemed a tad bit too personal, but with mental conditions we must be very specific. I must say I was extremely surprised to learn all of this about you."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Neither."

"So am I fired now?"

"No of course not. You have control over your conditions as far as I can tell."

"I do, but I'm sure you would like to have someone work here who is a little less crazy."

"Adam works for me." Mac laughed.

"Yeah I guess he is a bit crazy."

"I generally find that the crazier you are the harder you work." He smiled at me.

"Thanks Mac."

"Sure thing, now you better get back to work."


	5. Chapter 5

**Adam's POV**

It has been two months since Silver started working at the lab. It is safe to say that the two of us are best friends now. We are the best lab tech team in this place and we are always paired together on big cases. We hang together outside of the lab too of course and she has even played several hockey games with me. She is the best center we have ever had.

We just finished up a tough case today. Well tough for me anyways, because it dealt with a lot of child abuse. There had been pictures of this poor little boy who was beaten constantly by his father. Silver saw how much this affected me. I had been the one that found the pictures.

"Adam do you have any plans for tonight?"

"No, I never have plans."

"Why don't you come over to my place? We can watch some movies and eat pizza. It'll be fun."

"Yeah that sounds good. What time should I come over?"

"Seven and wear your pajamas."

I laughed for the first time in a week, "Ok I will."

Seven o'clock couldn't come fast enough. I was standing in front of her apartment building a little before while she buzzed me in. When I got up to her apartment she opened the door and I noticed she was wearing black shorts with a skull and crossbones pattern and a green Fall Out Boy shirt.

"Hey Adam. Oh I like your pajamas." Mine were red plaid pants and a black AC/DC shirt.

"I like yours too. That's a great band."

"So is AC/DC. So what movie do you want to watch first? I have a ton and you get to pick."

"Wow." There was a big cabinet with glass doors that must have had over a thousand movies in it. I went over and opened it and said, "So I see you have the entire Harry Potter series."

"Collector's edition, baby."

"What do you say we have a Harry marathon?"

"That sounds awesome! I usually don't have anyone to watch those with."

"Why not? Harry Potter is the bomb!"

"I know he's like totally awesome!"

"From the musical?"

"You know it!"

"I've seen that like five times."

"Same here. What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Pepperoni, but only if that's ok with you."

"Oh I love pepperoni. Will you put in the movie while I order it?"

"Yes ma'am." She got on the phone and I popped in the movie and then plopped on the couch. Tonight is going to be awesome and this is just what I need to get my mind off things.

"Pizza should be here in ten. Do you want to wait to start the movie 'til then? That way we don't have to pause it to get the pizza."

"Yeah that sounds good."

"So how come I didn't know you were such a big Potter fan?"

"Well you knew I liked it."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you liked it enough to watch A Very Potter Musical."

"I have my secrets."

"Yes you do. I'm talking more than just the Harry lovin'."

"The case?"

"Yeah why did it affect you so much?"

I grabbed Silver's hand and looked at it rather than her eyes. "My dad used to abuse me so I know what that boy has been going through. He abused my mom too and that's why she committed suicide."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's fine. I'm glad I told you, because I needed to tell someone."

"Want to know something about me?"

"Yes."

"When I was sixteen I was raped. A let's say client of my mom's came looking for her one night when she wasn't home. That's what triggered my OCD."

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

"I'm sorry your dad did what he did to you. May I ask why he did it?"

"He didn't want me. It started when my mom got pregnant and lasted until I was fourteen."

"Since you were a baby? That's terrible."

"Yeah…" There was a knock at the door.

'That's weird. No one buzzed." Silver sat there and looked at me and then there was the sound of keys jingling. The door opened and in walked a man. He was very tall and muscular. "Nate?" Oh no it's her boyfriend. "What are you doing here?"

There was anger written all over his face, "Well you said you couldn't go out tonight because you didn't feel good so I came over here to see how you were. Now I can see that you ditched me tonight for another guy! To be honest you can do better."

"Babe, this is just my friend, Adam, from work." This is a good time for me to let go of her hand.

"You're sitting on the couch like an inch from the guy maybe and you are holding his hand. He is more than just a friend from work clearly!" I realized just how close we had gotten. Her perfect face was so close to mine.

"It's not what it looks like!" Silver got up and walked towards him.

"Oh come on Silvana, you can come up with something better than that! Clearly you want to spend time with this guy and not me. What is it you see in him exactly? I want to know!"

"Maybe it's the fact that Adam actually listens to me and isn't always pressuring me for sex! All you do is talk about your fucking basketball team and try to get me to sleep with you! I'm sick of it Nate! So you know what I did ditch you tonight for Adam and it felt good. How many times have you cancelled on me for some stupid basketball shit? We are done! I am done putting up with it."

"You don't get to break up with me. You fucking cheated on me!"

"Oh like you never cheated on me before? I know about all of the other girls Nate. I want you to leave now."

"Have fun with this fucking idiot!" He stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door.

Silver turned back towards the couch. She had been hugging herself and now she collapsed onto the couch next to me and put her legs up to her chest. She curled up next to me and I put my arm around her. She started crying and so I stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry Silver." She just continued to cry on me. Someone buzzed, it was the pizza guy. I got up and got it when he came up. "Do you still want to eat and watch the movie?" She nodded her head yes.

We finished the pizza after time and we got to the third movie. Both of us were tired and my eyes kept slipping closed.

"Adam?" It was the first time she said anything.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to stay." She looked up at me. "Like in my bed with me, for tonight."

"Whatever you want."

Silver got up from the couch and grabbed my hand. She lead me to her bedroom where she laid down on her bed after pulling the dark purple covers back. I followed her and let her curl up beside me. We fell asleep quickly in each others arms. It felt so right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Silver's POV**

It's been two days since Nate and I broke up. I've avoided Adam ever since that night. It felt awkward being around him because I told him the secret about me being raped and he saw me vulnerable. He was the only person I had told besides the cops about that night and he was now the only person, besides my mother, that had ever seen me cry. He's a great friend, but I feel as though he knows far too much about me. He knows who I really am and he probably doesn't want to talk to me ever again anyways.

Today I really wasn't feeling good though. It's flu season and being afraid of shots and all I hadn't gotten vaccinated. As I kneel in front of the toilet to vomit I really regret this however.

I heard someone walk into the bathroom and I knew they heard me because they walked over to the stall I was in. The door was open a little so they pushed it open so they could see me. "Are you ok?" it was Stella's voice.

"Do I look ok to you?" I didn't say it to be mean, but as more of a joke.

"No you look awful. No offense. Are you pregnant?"

I laughed audibly, "Stell, I refuse to have sex before marriage so it would take a miracle for me to be pregnant. Literally a miracle. But seeing as I'm no Virgin Mary it's probably the flu."

"Oh well I didn't view you as someone stupid enough not to get a flu shot."

"I didn't not get it out of stupidity, but fear. I hate shots." I threw up another round of vomit.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No I'm fine."

"It's not really negotiable, but I was just asking to be nice. You can't work like this."

"But I don't want to go home. I will be fine after I'm done vomiting."

"If it's the flu than no you won't be. You need to go home and rest. That way you can come back to work sooner than if you stay today and it gets worse. Now come on and on the way I will stop at a drug store and get you some medicine."

"You sound like my mother…or well a mother." I got up and followed her to her car. She called Mac on the way to my apartment to let him know what was going on.

Stella got me up to my apartment and settled on my couch. She got me a blanket and made sure I took the medicine she bought me. I was already getting drowsy before she left. Stella said to call her if I needed anything and then I was asleep, I hear her lock my apartment however.

I woke up several hours later when I heard a noise. It sounded like keys at my door. I sat up and saw him walk in. he obviously wasn't expecting me to be home yet, but after only a moment of shock he came at me. I got up and tried to run, but my legs weren't working properly. He hit me on the back of the head with the butt of a gun.

**Adam's POV**

Silver has been avoiding me and now she isn't at work. Did I do something wrong? Is it so terrible that I was there in her time of need? I mean sure I was the reason her scumbag boyfriend had wanted to break up with her, but technically she had dumped him. I don't care about technicalities though because Silver won't talk to me.

"Stella!" I yelled seeing the tall woman walking down the hall towards me. "Do you know why Silver isn't at work?"

"I took her home a few hours ago because she has the flu. She's ok though, I got her some medicine."

"Oh ok." She patted me on the shoulder as she walked away.

I will just go by Silver's after work to check up on her. Just to be a good friend and all.

About an hour later I walked to Silver's apartment building, because it wasn't all that far from the lab. I buzzed for several minutes, but no one answered. Figuring she was asleep I got the landlord to open up the door for me so I could go to her apartment.

As soon as I stepped on her floor I knew something was wrong though. It was just a feeling I got and I was right. The door to Silver's apartment was open and upon looking inside I could see that something had gone down.

The coffee table looked like it had been knocked over as someone fell down and all the stuff that had been on top was knocked around and some of it was on the floor. Upon inspection I found that Silver was not in the apartment.

I got out my phone and called a familiar number, "Mac, Silver is gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"I'm at her apartment right now and she isn't here. When I got here the door was open and there are signs of a struggle. You might want to come over here. I'm pretty sure we have a kidnapping on our hands."

CSI's swarmed the place within twenty minutes. They discovered that the door had not been forced open, but that the kidnapper must have had a key.

"Adam?" asked Danny, walking over to him. "You and Silver work closely and you guys are friends. So do you know of anyone that might have wanted to harm Silver? Or had a grudge against her?"

"She just broke up with her boyfriend a couple days ago."

"Did he have a key?"

Remembering that night and how Nate had come into the apartment I said, "Yes he definitely did. That's how he got in then and he still had it when he left."

"What is his name?"

"Nate. Silver never said a last name, but I know he plays basketball for a living."

"That doesn't exactly narrow it down you know."

"Yeah, but that's all I got." I know that Danny wants to solve this just as badly as I do, but I really don't know anymore than I am saying and he doesn't seem to get that.

"Alright, well we can work with this. Look I know you and her are really close and I know how badly you want to catch this guy. Lindsey and I feel the same way. We are all her friends and I mean I let her come over and play with my kid so you know I'm not lying when I say that we all want this guy behind bars."

"Yeah, Danny, I know."

"Ok good. Now you should get home and rest up, because you've got a lot of work to do tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

**Silver's POV**

My head hurts, I don't remember anything. Stella took me home from work and the rest is a blank. My head shouldn't hurt this much though. Maybe I should get some more medicine, but what is that smell? Fish? Why does my apartment smell like fish? I hate fish.

I open my eyes and see a man standing in front of a stove. I'm not in my apartment anymore, but I'm sitting in a familiar kitchen and I'm tied to a chair with tape over my mouth. Of course I have to puke now, but I can't for fear of puking.

The man turned around and I knew for certain just where I was. This is Nate's apartment. He's just standing there staring at me and something is wrong with his eyes. There is so much anger where there used to be no emotion at all.

"I'm so glad you finally woke up. Do you want something to eat?" He came and took off the tape. I turned to the side and vomited. "I'm going to take that as a no. So why were you home so early today, babe?"

"Don't call me babe and it's really none of your business."

"Fine. Would you prefer bitch? I certainly would."

"Nate what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, bitch. You are the one that cheated on me."

"I didn't cheat on you! Adam and I are just friends. So why did you kidnap me? What do you hope to achieve from this?"

"You have a lot of balls being a hostage and all."

"I'm not scared of you, Nate."

"I know and I also know that kidnapping you is the only way I am going to get what I want. Tell me why is it that you would never have sex with me? I was a good boyfriend and I mean we went out for like six months."

"Good boyfriend? You kidnapped me!"

He turned around and backhanded me.

**Adam's POV**

"Danny what do you have?" I asked as I walked into the lab. Silver has been gone for twelve hours now. Mac finally let me come in to help.

"There were no usable prints at her apartment, so either they wore gloves or just didn't touch anything. We used the name you gave us and the description and the basketball thing and got five possible matches. Flack is checking them out now, going around to all the teams and trying to get addresses and information." Danny's phone rang. It was a text. "Flack said that the first one threw out his knee and is in a brace with a limp and the second was a coach with a wife and kids. Did this guy have a limp?"

"No."

"And you are sure he is a player and not a coach?"

"Yeah, Silver said that he was the team's leader in stats and that he got the most playing time."

"Ok well that's good. It eliminated two people from the list. Could it possibly not be her ex?"

"Anything's possible, Danny. If it's not then we have the evidence from her apartment at least. I'm going to go work on that now."

So we have been working for twelve hours now and we still have nothing. I feel helpless, useless, and stupid. Why is it that we haven't found Silver yet? I don't even want to think about what is happening to her right now. Some psycho has her and she is vulnerable and weak from being sick with the flu. Is she even still alive? I have to distract myself with work before I start to cry.

**Silver's POV**

"You sick fuck!" I yelled in pain as he took a knife and carved into my upper thighs. He cut carefully so as to not hit any major arteries and accidentally kill me. That was to come much later I guess. For now he would stick with torture.

"This is only the beginning. Don't worry I will make sure you don't die before I'm done." What do you know? I was right.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You never gave me what I wanted."

"And I never will. It's safe to say that that knife is the only thing you are ever going to stick in me."

"Still being a smart ass I see."

"You'll have to kill me before I will stop."

"Are you trying to get me to kill you sooner then planned?"

"Well I'd rather not suffer anymore. Carve up your own leg with one of those things and you might understand."

Instead of replying he chose to just start cutting up the rest of my legs.

**Adam's POV**

Flack came back to the lab around seven. He was talking to Mac and me. "I went and checked out all of the Nates. Only one hasn't shown up for practice and no one can get a hold of him. A Mr. Nate Young and I got an address from his coach."

"Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Silver's POV**

It was quiet for a moment. Nate wasn't going into another harebrained speech for now. Therefore I could make out a few sounds from the building. Footsteps. Footsteps from boots, like those that the S.W.A.T. team wears. I'm saved. Unless of course there is another raving lunatic in the building.

Nate has just taken the knife to my feet. So just to be sure the S.W.A.T. team is coming to me I scream, both in agony and as a flare to the cops to tell them exactly where I am. Ten seconds pass, the slowest ten seconds of my life, and they break down the door. Nate jumps up and puts his hands in the air and drops the knife. Within another ten seconds he is handcuffed and down on the floor.

Tears of relief flow down my face as I see Adam come from the small crowd to me. He tries to untie me.

"Adam, I'm so glad you guys found me."

"I'm glad you're still alive."

"Well it was touch and go for a bit there at the end. I know I'll be ok now though." We both smile at each other as he unties the last knot.

Now Adam may not look strong, but he most certainly is. I mean he was able to pick my fat butt up and carry me out of the apartment. Unfortunately I blacked out soon after that.

**Adam's POV**

It's been about six hours since we got Silver from the apartment. When she got to the hospital they cleaned her up and bandaged her wounds and then gave her blood. She had lost quite a bit, but her color has started to come back since then as she sleeps peacefully. I have no idea what will happen when she does wake up.

Of course as I thought that she began to stir. She opened her beautiful eyes.

"Hey Adam."

"Hello Silver. Have a nice nap?"

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"It's about eleven o'clock at night."

"Well then you must be pretty sleepy yourself."

"Nah. I'm a night owl." She sounds all groggy and it's really cute."

"Nate…"

"Don't worry about him. Mac is taking care of him."

"I have really bad taste in men." She laughed and after a moment so did I. I hope she doesn't mean me. I mean I hope she doesn't mean that she has bad men as friends.

"I'm sure he was nice up until the whole kidnapping ordeal."

"I'm sorry to inform you that he was not. He always pressured me for sex and about a month ago he started taking steroids."

"Why didn't you report him?"

"A little chick like me report my crazy buff boyfriend on steroids? He had the intimidation factor on his side."

"So did you just stay with him because you were scared? You work with a bunch of cops. You should have realized that we would have kept you safe."

"Ok first of all you can't criticize me because you don't know the whole story and second you aren't a cop, you work for cops."

"Look I just meant that your friends or coworkers or whatever you see us as would have helped you. You know that you work for cops too right?"

"Don't yell at me ok. And don't talk to me like I'm stupid. I realize the situation I put myself in, but I didn't do it because I was scared. Well not completely because I was scared anyways."

"Then why did you stay with him?" I could have given you so much more.

"I realize that you saved me and all, but since you pretty much just called me an idiot I don't want to tell you."

"I did not!"

"And now you're yelling at me."

"Silver-"

She interrupted me, "You should probably leave."

Rather than do that I leaned towards the bed in my chair, "Silver, I know that I was yelling at you a moment ago," I say real quietly. "I'm not mad at you though. I'm mad at myself. I saw how mad he got in the apartment when he walked in on us and I should have realized that something was wrong. By the way you talked about him before at the lab I should have picked up on how bad the situation was. I should have known and been able to protect you before it came to this."

She replied back even quieter than I had been, I barely heard her say, "It's not your job to protect me, Adam. It's not your fault."

"Well I feel like it is." Suddenly my feet were very interesting.

"Adam, I stayed with him because a long time ago he was my ticket out."

"What do you mean?"

She continued to whisper, "Back in Kansas I was going nowhere. Being the daughter of a prostitute doesn't get you very far. I was seventeen when I first met Nate. He comes from money and after we got to know each other he said he wanted to help me. He was going to college in the fall on a basketball scholarship and had a college fund that his parents set up just waiting to be used. He said that all he needed in return was a promise that I would always be there for him. I combined what little I had saved with his money and I got through college on that and what I got from being a crappy waitress.

"About six months ago he asked me to be more than a friend. I refused and he reminded me that he got me where I am today. Now he needed me to repay the favor. He wanted me to be there for social events and stuff like that. Basically just to show me off to the guys on the team.

"So a couple months ago he gets a chance to play on a team here in New York and of course I had to come with him. How could I refuse the man that put me through college? He quickly realizes that he isn't nearly as good as the other guys and starts the steroids and then came the roid rage. I began to distance myself from him and, well, you witnessed the break up."

"I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"It's ok, it really is. If I was in your position I would think that I was pretty stupid too."

"I don't think you are stupid at all. You did what you thought was right and it's his fault what happened. You were just trying to pay him back."

"And I'm going to. I've already paid him back quite a bit of the money."

"After what he did to you I don't think you owe him anything."

"You are quite obviously a city boy. I was raised to repay my debts and also I don't like the feeling that I owe somebody."

"What did he think of you repaying him though?"

"He said that even if I paid him back every penny I would still owe him for pain and suffering and that's the sort of thing that can only be fixed with love. Love my ass, I began to hate him."

"I bet you do now."

"I don't think I hate him, I mean I would never wish pain upon him or anything. I just don't ever want to see him again."

I was looking into her eyes and grabbed her hand. I gave it a reassuring squeeze and said, "You don't have to."


	9. Chapter 9

**Silver's POV**

Adam was holding my hand when Mac entered my hospital room. Apparently he saw this as normal and just acted like nothing was going on. Perhaps he didn't know he was interrupting a moment.

"So Nate is officially behind bars. Who knows when his trial will be though. If you don't mind me asking can you tell me what happened in your own words?"

"Whose words would I tell you in if not my own?"

"Still sarcastic I see."

"Sorry Mac. So here's what I remember, Stella took me home, I fell asleep, Nate broke in, and I woke up in his apartment and he started torturing me. When I first woke up he was making fish and then I guess I passed out again and then he was stabbing me. I remember Adam untying me and then waking up here."

"He was making fish?" Mac looked at me skeptically.

"Hey that's what I remember!"

"All right, well thank you. I hope you get better soon. We need our dynamic duo back in action at the lab." He smiled and left.

"Mac's right," said Adam. "I can't work the same without you. The lab will go downhill without you."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"No it is." Adam looked down and caught sight of my arm. It had bruises all over it, some from the ropes used to tie me up and some from Nate attacking me I guess. He looked at it with anger in his eyes.

I tried to laugh it off and said, "Good thing long sleeves are in style right?" Adam looked as though he might cry though so I went for a more caring approach, "Sweetie it's not so bad."

"I don't understand how anyone could want to hurt you is all. You are so nice, but all this terrible stuff seems to happen to you."

"I'm not so nice all the time, it's just Karma."

"I won't believe that even for a second."

"Why do you seem to have just this perfect picture of me in your head? What did I do to deserve it?"

"I don't know, you are just a really good friend I guess."

**Adam's POV**

"Right…." Silver didn't believe me.

"Well you are a really good friend with a lot of secrets," I said, as I remembered something. I pulled Silver's black leather wristband from my pocket and held it up. "What does Dane, 1994 to 2000 and Lily, 1994 to 2000 mean?"

Silver snatched it away from me, "Why were you going through my things?"

"I wasn't. A nurse gave me all of your jewelry when they took you into the ER and asked me to hold onto it. I have the rest right here if you want it."

"Just put it on the table there."

"Ok, so are you going to tell me what that means?" I asked as I did exactly as she asked.

"Since you saved my life and all I guess I should tell you. Dane and Lily were my little siblings. They were twins and they were both killed in a car accident. Their babysitter had been driving them home when they were hit by a semi-truck, the car went up in flames. I was supposed to pick them up that day and every day of my life since then I regret not doing so."

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine the pain of losing a sibling, let alone two."

"You're an only child, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I remember what you told me about your dad."

"Yeah…."

Silver suddenly sat up and pulled the covers off her legs. She stared at he legs and poked at the stitches.

"That's probably going to scar."

"Most likely."

"I shall never look attractive in a swimsuit again."

Thinking with my little sword I said, "I don't think anything could happen to you to make you not look hot in a swimsuit."

"That's very sweet of you, but have you seen this?"

I looked and saw just tons of cuts and stitches all over both of her legs. She pulled up the dressing gown and the further it went up the more terrible the cuts got. It was not pretty to say the least.

"Well it'll get better eventually."

"I'll hold you to that promise!" She sat back and appeared to be in a better mood for some odd reason. Silver was the most confusing girl I had ever met.

_**A/N: For every review I get I will donate 100 grains of rice to FFAWH! That's Fanfictioners Against World Hunger in case you didn't know.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Adam's POV**

After a moment of contemplation I expressed my confusion, "Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"I guess I just think it's funny how flirty you are being," as she said that my cheeks turned bright pink.

"I'm not flirting with you!"

"Then why are you red with embarrassment?"

"I was just being a good friend is all and I think it is weird that you think I am flirting with you."

"Yeah, sure…I believe you," she said with her usual sarcasm and then gave me the cutest mischievous look I had ever seen. It was hard to resist the urge to lean in and kiss her.

Perhaps she sensed this, for she said, "Well no matter how many come-ons I get, I am not looking for a relationship right now. In case you didn't notice, the last one didn't end so well."

"Then it's a good thing I wasn't hitting on you."

"I think that subconsciously you were."

"How do you subconsciously flirt with someone?"

"I have no idea," she laughed; it was a clear and innocent laugh. It was odd to hear from someone who has been through so much. Her stomach growled not longer after though.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I think it as about a day and a half before Stella took me home."

"You know what that means, right?"

"What?"

"Hospital pudding!"

"It is the best of the puddings, but I don't want to eat tonight. I'm not feeling up to it yet."

"I think you really should eat."

"I still feel sick from the flu and food just doesn't sound good."

"Oh ok, that makes sense."

"You can still get pudding for yourself though. I won't be mad at you for eating in front of me, sweetie."

"I'll be back in like two minutes!"

I quickly walked down to the cafeteria and was back in just a few minutes. Silver had fallen asleep in that short amount of time.

**Silver's POV**

The next two weeks went by in a flash. Suddenly I was back at the lab, still feeling like I had been trapped in Nate's apartment yesterday. Today was starting out on the depressing side.

"Good morning, Silver!"

"Morning, Stella. What have you got for me?"

"A hug." Before I could help it, a smile came to my face. Stella gave me a huge hug and rubbed my back reassuringly.

"It's good to be back."

"And just to make it better for you there is a busted up laptop in the lab that needs recovering. Think you can handle that for me?" she winked and walked away.

I walked hastily into the computer room where Adam was staring angrily at his phone.

"Need help with that, boss?"

He looked up and smiled upon making eye contact. It was a cute and friendly smile. "Silver!" He gave me a quick little hug, which both of us wanted to last longer, and then said, "My phone has been acting up lately. That just shows me not to buy the latest technology until all the glitches are worked out. And don't call me boss."

I laughed, "So Stella said there was a laptop waiting for me?"

"Good luck with that," he pointed to a plastic evidence bag that contained a beat up laptop covered in dried blood.

"It's no problem…boss." Adam jokingly threw a waded up piece of paper at me and we both laughed.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Better and a lot less like I was stabbed with a rusty knife repeatedly."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Just a little. How have you been? I haven't talked to you since that first night in the hospital."

"I've been pretty busy. Sorry I didn't visit you more."

"It's ok, I just get the feeling that you were trying to avoid me."

"I just didn't like seeing you all beat up is all."

I didn't believe for one second that that was why Adam didn't come to visit me.

_**A/N: Ok so there is my update. It's not the greatest. Let me know what you want to happen next. I need some fresh ideas.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Silver's POV**

After I cleaned the dried blood off the laptop I made a few repairs and downloaded the information into our database. I found some rather disturbing images. Apparently the victim had been involved in a dog fighting ring.

"Adam I think you need to take a look at this," I said in disgust.

He scrolled through the images and just shook his head. I could tell that he hated animal cruelty just as much as I do. "I'll go tell Mac."

He left and I went through the rest of the images. In the very last one there was a man. He was standing behind the cage containing the poor dogs. In his hand was a rifle, which coincidentally was the murder weapon, and he didn't look very pleased. I quickly printed the picture and ran to catch Mac and Adam.

Mac was waiting for the elevator when I ran up to him and Adam. I was somewhat out of breath from the sudden exercise, which I obviously wasn't ready for. "I found a suspect!"

"You found a suspect? What do you mean?" asked Mac.

I handed him the picture and said, "Look at the guy in the background." I was still breathing deeply and Adam put a hand on my back to steady me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Still a little weak, but I'll be fine in no time. Do you recognize the guy, Mac?"

"Yeah, he is the victim's brother. When their father died he got significantly less inheritance than his brother and sister."

"Jealousy is always a good motive for murder."

"Your right. I'm going to go get this guy and you are going to rest."

"I'm fine. Now, go!"

Mac went and Adam was left there with his hand still on my back. It was comforting and I was glad for the friendliness of the act.

"How about I order a pizza and we relax in the lounge for a bit?" he asked.

"That would be amazing."

**Adam's POV**

When the pizza arrived we sat on the couch and I shared in Silver's success. Her finding that guy seemed to really boost her self confidence, but it brought mine down. She didn't need me for anything and she was better in the lab than I was. For her sake I forced a smile though.

"So how was the lab without me? Was it lonely?" she asked in all innocence.

"It was actually. My crime fighting abilities seem to decrease without my superhero."

"I'm pretty sure that I am the sidekick here."

"How can you say that after you just found a key piece of evidence that led to a murderer's arrest?"

"Ok we don't know that he is the murderer yet. Besides you saved my life. That makes you the superhero."

"Flack is the one that found out where you were."

"Yes, but you told him where to look. Why can't you just admit how awesome you are?"

"Because I didn't do anything awesome."

"So saving me isn't awesome?"

"It is, but I'm not the one that saved you."

"I guess true superheroes never do take credit for the extraordinary things they do." With that she walked away…and she took the last piece of pizza.


	12. Chapter 12

**Silver's POV**

As the next couple of months went by Adam seemed to get more distant. My success in the lab increased and I was offered a promotion.

"Adam, what do you think I should do?" I asked him one morning.

"About what?"

"The promotion Mac offered me. Do you think I should accept?"

"Yeah you totally should. You would make more and actually work less."

"But I love my job and if I accept then I can't work with you anymore."

"Which is exactly why you should accept. You shouldn't work with someone who has a lower skill level, it's unproductive. Besides you get to be my boss."

"But I don't want to be anyone's boss. And are you saying that you wouldn't mind not working with me anymore? I thought we were a team."

"I'm just thinking about what would be best for you."

"No you aren't. As always you are skating around your own feelings and saying what is best for me. I want your real opinion."

"My real opinion is that you are better than me and you deserve the promotion. Whenever you do something amazing in the lab it makes me look bad, therefore if you stop working with me we both win! You don't have to deal with me and I don't have to look bad next to you."

"Adam, I'm not better than you. You can do so many things that I can't and you get as much good evidence as I do. On the last case it was the trace you found that brought in the murderer."

"You found that trace. I just analyzed it."

"That's not true. I just told you to look at it and figure out what it was. The person that does the work is the one that deserves credit."

"Well you've done a lot of work so you deserve this promotion. Trust me; if you take it you will be a lot happier."

"When did we stop being friends, Adam?"

"We're still friends," he turned around and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Then why do you want me to leave so badly?"

"I want you to be happy and excel in your career."

"You have been acting really weird sine the whole thing with Nate. Why?"

"I haven't been acting weird."

"You've been distancing yourself from me. I miss how it was."

"Nothing has changed."

"You can barely look at me anymore and whenever I ask you to hang out you always come up with an excuse not to. If you don't want to be friends then I can deal with that, but please tell me why?"

"I still want to be your friend Silver. I would give anything to be your friend."

"Then why all the weirdness?"

He took a step closer and in a very un-Adam way put his hand on my cheek. "Because I want to be more than friends, but I know you don't want that. You've been through a lot with Nate and I know you were raped when you were younger. I understand why you wouldn't be very trusting in a relationship."

He started to pull his hand away, but I grabbed it and held it to my face. A single tear ran down my cheek and hit his palm. "That's really sweet, Adam."

"So I've just been weird because every time I see you I wish we had more. I wish all that bad stuff hadn't happened to you so that you would be willing to give me a chance."

"I wish that too, but I don't know if I'm ready. It's not that I don't trust you or anything. Relationships just make me weary. I wish it was different."

"I understand why you're like that, I really do. I just wish things were different."

"So do I, but in the meantime can we still work together?"

"I would like that actually."

**Adam's POV**

Did that seriously just happen? Did I just bear my heart to her? I am so screwed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Adam's POV**

A month has gone by since I told Silver how I feel. Luckily it has never been mentioned and things have gotten better between us. It's just like it was before the whole Nate thing and I think Silver has put that behind her.

Not so luckily though since we've patched things up it has gotten harder for me to ignore my feelings for her. I go to sleep ever night with her on my mind and I wake up every morning wishing she was right there beside me. Some people might think that's pathetic, but I think it's pretty damn sweet.

I walked into the lab and she was already at her computer. She was concentrating and looked absolutely adorable.

"Good morning, Silver."

"Morning, Adam." She offered a quick smile and then went back to her work.

"What are you looking at?"

"I got the results back on some trace and it is not what I was expecting. This points toward the mother instead of the angry ex."

"Maybe his mom didn't approve of his lifestyle."

"No one should approve of being a crack dealer."

"Good point. Hey there's Mac, you should give him the results so he can bring her in."

"Will do." She left and immediately I felt her absence.

Today was not going to be a good day.

**Silver's POV**

At the end of the day Adam was walking me out of the building.

"Do you want to go get Chinese?" he asked.

"Nah, I've got a hot date tonight." I looked at him and when I saw the hurt on his face I laughed. "His name is Xbox and for him I'm willing to stay up all night. I bought one a week ago and now I'm addicted."

Adam looked at me for a second, he was obviously stunned. Then he kissed me right there for the whole lab to see. Someone wolf whistled.

"On the other hand I might take you up on that Chinese offer."

I grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him out the door.

**Adam's POV**

We walked a couple of blocks, ordered our food, and then sat at a table outside. We hadn't said anything to each other since the lab and that made me nervous.

"I'm sorry I kissed you back there."

"Why? Am I bad at it?"

"No, you were amazing. I just don't know what came over me."

"It was probably my amazing charm. Oh man! They didn't give me an eggroll."

"You can have mine," I handed it to her. "So about the kiss?"

"I'm glad it happened. I mean it was bound to eventually, right?"

"I guess so. So it's not going to be weird between us?"

"No, but I will forewarn you that I am a terrible girlfriend."

"I highly doubt that. Wait a minute…?"

"Yes I want to go out with you, Adam."

"One last question, am I a good kisser?"

She laughed her beautiful laugh and said, "Yes you are, sweetie."

Her smile warmed my heart and I know for a fact that it showed.

"Xbox will be heartbroken when he learns about this," she said. I laughed and when she got up to go I kissed her again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Silver's POV**

A week later Adam took me to a nice restaurant for dinner. I had a really nice time and afterward he offered to walk me home. Well when we got to my building we decided that he should come up for some coffee. We had both had wine with dinner and it seemed like a good idea.

He came in and sat on the couch while I started the coffee. I joined him and we started kissing. Then naturally we were making out, but Adam stopped suddenly.

"We shouldn't do this."

"Why?"

"You don't want to have sex before marriage and it's already hard enough for me to stop myself. Now I'm in your apartment making out with you on the couch."

"Should we go in the kitchen?" I laughed.

He smiled and said, "I just want to make you happy and I know the no sex rule."

"That's sweet of you. I love how nice you are. I've never dated a guy who respects me so much."

"I've never been in a relationship like this before. One where I like the girl so much I'm willing to do anything for her."

"If it makes you feel any better, you are the first guy I have actually considered having sex with."

He laughed and said, "That really doesn't make me feel better, but thank you for trying."

"How about I get you that coffee now?"

"That would be great. Can I get a cold shower with that as well?"

I glanced over my shoulder and said, "If you're lucky."

"You are such a tease." Then he fell back on the couch and put a pillow over his face. His cuteness made me laugh.

**Adam's POV**

Working in the lab suddenly became harder. Silver was always there and all I wanted to do was hang out with her. The paperwork really started to pile up.

One day Mac came into the computer lab to find me with my arms snaked around my girlfriend's waist and kissing her neck.

"Do I need to throw a bucket of cold water on you two?"

"No, boss. We were just analyzing some trace for you," I said stupidly.

"I don't want to think about what the two of you do on dates then. Do I need to remind you of the rules for dating in the lab?"

"No, we know what they are and it won't happen again," said Silver. Oddly enough she was the cutest right then when she was trying to act all professional and serious.

A week later we were at her place watching movies. I turned to her and said, "This is going really well."

"I know, Harry Potter is like the greatest series known to mankind!"

I laughed, "I meant us, not the movie."

"Oh…well both are going pretty great."

Putting my arm around her I said, "You have got to be the greatest girlfriend in the world."

She leaned into me more and said, "Well that is what I was aiming for."


	15. Chapter 15

**Adam's POV**

"Silver, I can't take it anymore."

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she sat next to me on my couch. For once we were actually at my place and it seemed weird.

"I don't think I can stand keeping it from you any longer."

"Do you secretly have a tail? Because I wouldn't tell anyone if you got it removed."

I smiled, "No that's not it."

"Then what do you want to tell me?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We kissed and sparks flew.

**Silver's POV**

When we had been dating for about six months Adam decided that we needed some good quality alone time. He took me to the beach for the weekend. We rented a little beach house that had a beautiful view of the sunset from the back deck.

"It's beautiful here, Adam. I love it."

He kept on holding onto my waste and looking at me and said, "It sure is."

"You picked a good place for a vacation."

"I'm glad you think so, because I have a surprise for you." He disappeared into the house and came back a moment later with a cupcake that had a candle sticking out of it. "Happy birthday, Silver."

"That's sweet."

"Make a wish."

I blew out the candle and then he pulled his other hand out from behind his back. He was holding a little blue box that could only contain one thing. The cupcake was set on the table as he moved toward me and rested his free hand on my waist.

He opened the box and said, "Did you really think you were just getting a crappy cupcake?"

Looking into the box I saw a beautiful diamond ring. Tears sprang to my eyes as I said, "It's beautiful."

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes." We kissed and he slipped the ring on my finger. "How did you know what I wished for?"

"Lucky guess. You want to here something funny?"

"Sure."

"I bought that ring after we had been going out a week. I knew back then that I would marry you someday."

I smiled into the kiss I planted on his lips. "I love you, Adam."

"I love you too, Silver. I'm really looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you."

"Yeah, you're stuck with me now."


End file.
